clubpenguinsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Ball
is a contestant from Season 9. After a chaotic merge vote, he emerged as the de facto strategist of the minority alliance, where his subtle but effective gameplay allowed him to survive the late game and scrape by into the Final Three, where he was eliminated just one day short of the Final Tribal Council. Season 9: Puffle Island II Starting off on the dominant Plokolp, Ball managed to stay in the background as his tribe won the initial immunity challenge. Even after a tribe expansion, Ball and his tribemates’ dominance in the challenges, along with Lindsay forfeiting the final tribal immunity challenge allowed them to stave off Tribal Council until the merge. Upon merging, Ball (correctly) identified Reindilf as a potential challenge threat, and planned by blindside him in an attempt to pagong the original Yarray tribe. After winning the first individual immunity challenge over Reindilf, he worked on getting numbers for the vote. This plan fell apart, however, when a four-person alliance emerged between the original Yarrays, Twinkerbelle and Ÿęêt. Coupled with the fact that all of the loyal remaining Plokolps had different agendas for the vote, it was ultimately Whiskers who was blindsided in a 4-1-1-1 vote. Finding himself on the bottom, Ball attempted to find cracks within the majority alliance. Despite a herculean effort at the next immunity challenge, he ultimately lost to his rival, Reindilf. He and Plokolp ally Pebbles were intent on voting for Twinkerbelle, the ringleader of the opposing alliance. Ball, however, managed to catch wind of the impending split vote between him and his ally, and realized that he was the primary target. Knowing that the majority alliance would hold strong, he betrayed his only ally by casting his vote for Pebbles, sending him home in a 3-2-1 split vote, shocking the other four. Lindsay realized that Ball’s strategic prowess could put his alliance in danger, and began to openly campaign for his ouster. Once again, Ball lost immunity to a member of the majority alliance, but refused to give up. He correctly deduced that there was a Final Two deal between the two original Yarrays, and laid low for the vote in the hopes that the alliance would collapse upon itself, which it eventually would. That night at tribal, he took a risk in casting his vote for Ÿęêt to keep the blood of the blindside off his non-existent puffle hands. This ended up paying off, as after the vote tied 2-2-1, he survived the re-vote over Lindsay with only one vote cast against him. Despite being a part of a successful blindside, this sense of security was short lived, as when mutual target Reindilf won the next immunity challenge, Ball found himself back on the chopping block. Still, Ball persisted, attempting to turn Reindilf’s ill will against Ÿęêt into a vote for him. This proved successful, as Reindilf voted in Ball’s favor against Ÿęêt, forcing a 2-2 tie. In the ensuing tiebreaker challenge, Ball managed to pull out the win, sending an upset Ÿęêt to the jury. Ball knew that despite the makeshift alliance between himself and Reindilf, it was every puffle for themselves at this point. Although he managed to put up a fight in the Final Immunity Challenge, he ultimately was unable to beat Reindilf. In the end, Reindilf deduced that he was more likely to get Ball’s vote if he were a juror than Twinkerbelle’s. He cast the sole vote for Ball, leading to him falling one day short of the Final Tribal Council. As a juror, Ball would prove Reindilf’s judgement to be incorrect, as he would cast the deciding vote for Twinkerbelle, believing that she had played a stronger strategic game. Trivia *Ball had the most votes cast against him in Season 9, with seven (eight including re-votes). **Ball received votes at every Tribal Council he was eligible to receive votes. *Ball was involved in two consecutive tiebreakers (a re-vote and a fire-making challenge).